1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device which can be mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle and which can control a braking device and a shifting device.
2. Background Information
Bicycle control devices are conventionally known, which can be mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle for controlling both a braking device and a shifting device (for example, see FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3769237). A conventional bicycle control device comprises a support member capable of being attached to a handlebar in the form of a bar handle, a shift-operating mechanism coupled to the support member, and a control lever for operating braking and shifting, the control lever being pivotally attached to the support member. In a conventional bicycle control device, the shifting device is coupled by a shift control cable, and the control device is coupled by a hydraulic fluid pressure tube. In a bicycle control device having such a configuration, the braking operation of the braking device and the winding and winding release operations of the shifting device can be performed by the control lever. The braking operation and shifting operation can thereby be performed by one control lever.